


love at first sight & starry lights

by blueomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oikawa is pretty, its kinda cute, iwaizumi’s a bartender, oikawa’s a guitarist, sorry if it’s boring in some parts, suga’s a flirt, they’re all gay basically, very domestic i almost melted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueomi/pseuds/blueomi
Summary: Dim lights illuminate the dark atmosphere, but the brunet onstage seems to be doing half of the work for them.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	love at first sight & starry lights

**Author's Note:**

> so like 2 people on tiktok wanted to read this, so i hope u enjoy this and it’s not too much of a letdown!!

The echo of clattering dishes was heard near the back of the bar, and Iwaizumi hastily wiped the sticky countertop of the alcohol spills and food crumbs. It all felt so familiar, even though he had barely just began working there. 

The bar was a small place, and you really only knew to go there if you and your group of friends were regulars. Iwaizumi much preferred working at places like this. It was more of a home, and much less of a workplace. 

He ran a hand through his spiky hair, and looked at his watch. They had a performer tonight who, he was told by his boss, was a crowd favorite. Though he was quickly distracted by a presence who walked smoothly up to the bar.

Iwaizumi snapped his head up, focusing his gaze on a slender man with silver hair and a birthmark just below his left eye. He was very pretty, Iwaizumi noted, with soft features and wispy hair that perfectly framed his oval shaped face. A delicate nose ring perfectly tied all of his features together, and Iwaizumi found his own lips contorting into a smile that matched the man opposite of him.

“Hello, Mr. Bartender,” the man smiled confidently. “Can you perhaps make me a Cosmopolitan?”

Iwaizumi let a low chuckle escape his lips. “That, I can do for you, Mr..?”

“Sugawara. But you can call me Koushi,” the man smirked slyly. 

Iwaizumi shook his head while laughing under his breath, putting all of the ingredients into a shaker. 

He looked up just as Sugawara was about to open his mouth again, and watched as a very muscular man gently wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Suga,” he groaned. “What have I told you about flirting with the bartender?”

The shorter man frowned dramatically and looked up at who Iwaizumi assumed to be his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Daichi, he’s new here and he’s hot.” he slurred.

The man, Daichi, laughed loudly, throwing his head back. “I don’t expect anything less from you after you’ve had three or more drinks.”

Sugawara nodded, smiling giddily and looking up as his boyfriend with complete adoration in his eyes. “I only love you, though, Daichi.”

The black haired man nodded knowingly and casually pressed a kiss to the crown of his boyfriend’s head. “I know. I love you too.”

Iwaizumi felt his heart flutter as he strained the scarlet drink into a glass and garnished it with a slice of lime, pushing it over the counter.

“Mm, you are new here.” Daichi caught his eye. “What’s your name?”

Iwaizumi looked up from cleaning out the shaker and smiled. “Hajime Iwaizumi. And I assume you’re Daichi?”

The large man nodded to his boyfriend who was sipping on the drink, talking to himself under his breath about how delicious it was. “Yep. Sawamura Daichi. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I have a feeling you’ll be seeing us often, so don’t be too surprised if he flirts with you on more than one occasion.”

Iwaizumi laughed out loud, letting his eyes linger over the pair. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you guys around, have a lovely night.”

Daichi nodded, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend so that his hand rested on his waist for support. “We’re not leaving just yet, we’re really just here for the performance. He’s a close friend of ours.”

The bartender nodded, “Oh yeah, I’m looking forward to that!”

Daichi smiled as his boyfriend began to push the remnants of the drink up to his lips, trying to force him into trying it by continually repeating the words, ‘Daichi, you’ll love it, it’s so good!’ The taller man just pushed the drink away gently. “You should, he’s really quite amazing. He’ll be on soonish, I’m pretty sure.”

Iwaizumi nodded brightly, a wide smile threatening to creep onto his face as he watched Daichi’s expression melt into a gentle smile, looking down at his lover.

The black haired man finally tried the drink, agreeing with Suga on how good it was. Iwaizumi was confident in his bartending skills to know that it was in fact, quite good, but he also could tell that even if it had been a shitty drink, Daichi would’ve agreed with his boyfriend just to keep the drunken smile on his face.

Iwaizumi went back to work, serving random customers who weren’t even close to being as charming as those two. He found that his heart was warm in his chest whenever he thought about the way they looked at each other.

Just under an hour had gone by, until Iwaizumi had begun to clean off the counter and his area, in preparation for the performance.

The bar had grown a little more crowded, and pretty much everyone was buzzing with a sort of low excitement. Iwaizumi’s hopes were way up now.

In the last 45 minutes, he had met a few pairs who he had pieced together, were there in support of the same friend. 

There first were two men who seemed to be a bit of an odd pair. A tall, sly man with crazed bedhead that somehow accentuated his every feature perfectly, complete by a small figure tucked under his arm, a man with long two-toned hair that hid most of his face besides a small button nose.

The first thing Iwaizumi had noted about the taller man, was it Kuroo? Was that he had definitely perfected the art of the smirk. It was almost as if his boyfriend could hear it in his voice, because everytime the older man’s lips had curved upwards, Iwaizumi noticed a casual roll of the smaller man’s eyes.

They seemed to fit each other quite well, Iwaizumi decided finally as passed them their matching margaritas and watched as Kuroo combed his fingers through his boyfriends hair, the smaller man desperately trying to shove them away, and Kuroo continuing to tease him. 

He had talked to a few more customers, and one more pair of men, one of which who had intensely spiked white and black hair. Iwaizumi’s attention had been fading at that point, as he had been watching the stage as the lights begun to dim, but it was quite hard to forget a man like that, especially when right by his side was a man who looked as if he was the epitome of calm. 

The lights everywhere began to dim slightly and Iwaizumi watched as the crowd settled into a soft silence, and he looked at the seats on the bar which were mostly filled by the pairs of men he had served throughout the night.

He watched as Kenma buried his face into the side of Kuroo’s shoulder, the taller man immediately lifting him onto his lap. His attention was suddenly stolen away, however, when he heard the audience began to softly clap and cheer.

He looked up to the stage, and felt his lips part slightly in awe. The man that was gracefully crossing the stage was, without a doubt, the most beautiful person Iwaizumi had ever seen. The slender man perched himself on the provided stool, and Iwaizumi tried his best to survey the man’s features from his current distance. 

His skin was practically glowing, that, Iwaizumi could notice from any distance. He had most likely purposefully messy chestnut brown hair that fell into his eyes, which matched the vibrant shade of hazel. Well groomed eyebrows arched over the brown orbs, and Iwaizumi found that he could not look away from the square-framed glasses that the man was sporting so adorably. 

A small button nose was placed right in the middle of his face, perfectly upturned at the tip, and then complete with a set of averagely full pink lips that blossomed from his cupid’s bow. His cheekbones were harshly defined by the low light of the stage that cast shadows over them, and Iwaizumi came to the conclusion that the man probably looked much kinder in normal lighting.

His outfit completed his look perfectly, a dark blue crewneck with a cream colored collared shirt that peeked out from underneath. On the bottom he wore a pair of brown corduroy jeans that matched his sleek hair, and Iwaizumi could tell that either he knew how to dress, or he had friends who did.

His ensemble was finished with a pair of slightly worn white shoes. After all, it was just a bar, no need to be formal. 

Iwaizumi found himself so entranced by the man’s appearance that he was startled when he began to talk. “Good evening, everyone.” he spoke easily, a sly smile on one half of his mouth.

The crowd murmured the same thing back and there were a few stray claps in the small audience. “It seems you guys really cannot get enough of my singing, huh? Back for what, the third time?” he chuckled, and the sound echoed over and over into Iwaizumi’s ears, causing his throat to dry up for a moment.

“Anyway, I’m Tooru Oikawa, for those who don’t know me. And tonight I’ll basically just be singing whatever comes to mind,” he grinned, adjusting the microphone to a better height.

Tooru. What an absolutely beautiful name, Iwaizumi thought. Everything about that man fit perfectly, it seemed. And Iwaizumi’s thoughts were only further confirmed when the tall man began to delicately strum two chords back and forth.

“This song is constantly in my head, maybe singing it will get it out.” he laughed, as his fingers danced fluidly over the strings.

The familiar tune of ‘Hey There Delilah’ sounded across the bar, and Iwaizumi found that his hand began to tremble the moment Oikawa began to sing.

His voice was truly, like nothing he had ever heard before. It was a slightly raspy voice, but at a higher pitch. He hit every note beautifully; perhaps it wasn’t all perfect, but he sure made it sound like it was. 

It was like warm melting chocolate crooning through the small building, enchanting the ears of all who were listening. Oikawa messed up the lyrics a few times and the little curses he uttered under his breath were the definition of adorable.

The song was over all too soon, and there was a smattering of applause across the bar. Iwaizumi was still so stunned that he forgot to clap, and he definitely did not notice Sugawara pointing back at him, snickering to Daichi, who was covering his amused grin at the bartender’s expression.

Iwaizumi swallowed nervously, and then pursed his lips at the next song choice, of which Oikawa claimed had always just been very pretty to him. ‘Landslide’ by Fleetwood Mac.

Iwaizumi found that with each passing song, they were all better than the last. He swore every time that that had surely been the best song Tooru Oikawa had angelically bestowed upon the audience, but he topped his previous performance every time.

With the promise of one last song, Iwaizumi could’ve sworn that nothing could beat Oikawa’s heavenly cover of ‘Girl Crush.’ But as a familiar set of chords wafted through the silent air, Iwaizumi could feel his heartstrings pulling. 

“This final song means a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoys.” Oikawa mumbled, with a serene expression across all of his features.

The alternating tones of the plucked chords sent chills down Iwaizumi’s spine, but really nothing could’ve prepared him for the moment that Tooru Oikawa opened his mouth to sing the opening line.

_All the fear, and the fire of the end of the world,  
Happens each time a boy falls in love with a girl._

His tone was absolutely unmatched, and Iwaizumi could’ve sworn on his life that it had the potential to drift directly from the gates of heaven itself. His voice had lowered a bit to match the key of the song, but it sounded just as brilliant as it had in his previous performances, if not more so.

_Happens great, happens sweet,  
Happily, I’m unfazed here, too._

Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa didn’t pause to look down at his fingers even once; they already knew exactly where they were going. He watched as Oikawa closed his eyes and nodded his head to the soft beat, waiting out the short pause until the next line. 

Something about this song had always spoken to Iwaizumi, and the current performance only rooted that opinion deeper into the bartender’s heart. Maybe it was the soft, dreamy tone, or the sweet simple guitar chords; but whatever it was, it was exponentially more beautiful when such a beautiful man was singing it.

_Wasteland, baby  
I’m in love, I’m in love with you._

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa sent a pointed glance over to his left, where he caught Sugawara’s eye and winked at him suggestively, a playful grin highlighting the dimples at the corners of his mouth.

The silver-haired man stood up unsteadily and cheered loudly, blowing a sloppy kiss to Oikawa. Daichi huffed, groaning embarrassedly, and quickly pulled Sugawara into his seat with him, carefully muffling the man’s loud yelling with his hand. 

Iwaizumi swallowed a chuckle, and had trouble doing so when he heard that Bokuto and Kuroo had not been able to contain themselves, which immediately earned them both punches from their boyfriends.

There was a slightly longer pause in the music now, and Oikawa calmed himself down from the small giggles he hadn’t been able to restrain upon seeing his friends’ antics at the bar. Also perhaps from his reaction from the strikingly handsome bartender who could not seem to take his eyes off of him. He would have to get a better look at him later.

_All the things yet to come are the things that have passed,  
Like the holding of hands, like the breaking of glass._

A very short pause, Iwaizumi watched intently as Oikawa shook his hair out of his eyes. What came over him then, he did not know. All he knew was that it was impossible to tear his eyes away.

_Like the bonfire that burns,  
At all worth in the fight fell, too._

Iwaizumi simply did not understand what was happening to him. The air in the bar somehow felt charged with an energy, although he knew it was an effect that only he felt from the singer’s smooth velvety voice.

_Wasteland, baby.  
I’m in love, I’m in love with you._

This time, Oikawa sent his glance to Kuroo, and Iwaizumi turned his head at the perfect time to see Kuroo raise an eyebrow and don his seemingly everlasting smirk. Bokuto, who was sitting right in front of him, narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, and- did his hair just slump too..?

Oikawa’s glance lingered on Kuroo, and on the final words of the phrase, he flicked his gaze over to Iwaizumi for a split second, biting his lip to hold in a grin. Iwaizumi felt his face flush red, and he kept his eyes trained on Oikawa as he listened to the men at the bar tease him. 

The sweet chorus notes of the song gently floated from Oikawa’s guitar, and an even sweeter tone tumbled from Oikawa’s lips as he fidgeted with his feet on the bottom of the stool. Iwaizumi relished the familiarity of the chorus, and closed his eyes, letting out a tranquil sigh at the atmosphere around him.

Oikawa soon launched into the third verse, which happened to be Iwaizumi’s favorite part.

_And that day that we’ll watch the death of the sun,  
That the cloud and the cold and those jeans you have on  
And you gaze, unafraid, as they sob from the city ruins.’_

After the heavenly interpretation of the third verse, the bartender was positive that that line would be his favorite of all time. He found himself wishing that a tattoo could capture a moment, because if it could, he wouldn’t spare a moment in getting one. 

If only a simple inking of words could grasp the sheer beauty of the moment Iwaizumi was, unbelievably, living through. If only a scrawling script of a short verse could seize the unimaginable beauty of the brunet man who was basking in the dull stage light of the tiny bar, with his tattered old acoustic guitar resting on his knee, and his ever so sweet voice that never seemed to halt echoing in Iwaizumi’s ears. If only.

The guitarist fluidly sang through the chorus once more, and then continued onto the final verse. Iwaizumi felt his heart twitch at the realization of the fact that not only would the song be over soon, but so would the entire performance. He decided to just savor the ethereal moments that he was receiving from the beautiful man, and try to commit them to his shaky memory so he could relive them forever.

 _‘Wasteland, baby.  
I’m in love, I’m in love with you._

Oikawa directed that final phrase to Bokuto, the energetic man quickly sitting up from his head being previously lain on Akaashi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi couldn’t see his face, but he assumed it was decorated by a face-splitting grin. His boyfriend muffled his own laughter, and shyly leaned in to kiss Bokuto’s temple, then afterwards took his turn resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

The steady plucking of the guitar began to waver, as it gradually slowed down, signaling the end of the song. A reverent silence resonated through the dim room, and Oikawa slowly leaned forward into the mic. His eyes were twinkling with happiness as he saw the smiles on the faces of all of his friends, and the subtle look of pure wonder and adoration that the handsome bartender could not seem to keep off of his face.

He caught the man’s eyes once again with a quirk of his left brow, and then whispered his very favorite part of the song into the air of the expectant audience.

_‘That’s it.’_

The sweet melody was finalized by a whispery chuckle mumbled into the mic, and Iwaizumi’s eyes grew wide as he applauded casually. (As casually as he could, given his current feelings). Oikawa put his guitar in the case on the side of the stage, and then ran up to the bar where Kuroo, Bokuto and Suga were all instantly jostling him with their affection and praise for his performance.

Iwaizumi managed to tear his eyes away from the taller man for a mere moment while he made a customer another drink, but out of the corner of his eye, he did not miss the suggestive glances a few of the men were throwing his way as they nudged Oikawa.

Also there was the fact that Suga wasn’t very quiet about it all. It made it quite easy to tell when Suga was struggling to get up from his seat and push Oikawa up to the bar, as Daichi struggled to hold in his laughter and restrain his boyfriend.

Oikawa finally made his way up to the bar after talking for a few minutes with his friends, and he made easy eye contact with Iwaizumi, while the shorter man was struggling not to turn red all over.

“Hello, Mr. Bartender. I’ll have… how about a Sex on the Beach?” Oikawa said calmly, and Bokuto let out a snort of laughter, Akaashi elbowing him sharply in the side.

Iwaizumi nodded and smiled sweetly, reminiscing on the man’s performance. “It’s on the house, your performance more than paid for it. It was beautiful.” he said softly.

Oikawa flushed pink for a moment, and then nonchalantly readjusted his glasses. “Why thank you.” He used the lingering moments he had here to really take in the bartenders appearance.

Smooth skin, that fitted a perfectly sculpted face, with piercing brown eyes that were framed by thick eyelashes. The bartender had slight bags under his eyes, and his lips were a little bit chapped and red, but none of that took away from the pure handsomeness he exuded. He had a much stronger and stockier build compared to Oikawa’s lean build, and the guitarist swore he could see his muscles under his shirt sleeves.

His hair was adorably spiky, if adorable was the right word used to describe such a strong man, and Oikawa could see a gentle manner in his eyes when the man looked up to slide him his drink.

“What’s your name?” Oikawa asked, before taking a sip of his drink. It was what he got at every bar he went to, and maybe it was just the man who had made it, but Oikawa could swear it was the best drink he’d ever had. 

“Hajime Iwaizumi.” the man said confidently, rinsing out the glasses he had used.

Oikawa mulled it over for a moment before deciding that it suited the man very well. “You probably realized that I’m Tooru Oikawa.” he smiled shyly.

Iwaizumi nodded, “Yes, yes I did.” he laughed, as he put the clean utensils back in their places.

He turned his head slowly up to look at the slender guitarist, who was already staring into his eyes.

He was at a much closer distance now, which he appreciated as he gazed into the chocolate brown eyes of the taller man. There were tiny flecks of gold hinted in the irises, and as Iwaizumi searched over every captivating feature on Oikawa’s face, he found himself realizing that he definitely would not mind seeing it more often.

It seemed Kuroo had understood that gaze as well, because the last thing that the bartender remembered before Oikawa slowly leaned in to kiss Iwaizumi’s cheek was an obnoxious shout from the energetic man who was yelling to Bokuto that he had “Called it!”

And whatever Kuroo had predicted seemed to come true, because now 7 months later, Iwaizumi was cooking dinner peacefully on the stove, boiling noodles.

He relaxed his shoulders when he felt a pair of wiry arms slither around his waist, linking over his stomach. Oikawa rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, smelling the sauce that was simmering on another burner. 

Iwaizumi fidgeted with a chuckle under his breath as Oikawa sneakily lifted the left side of the hem of his shirt, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of Iwaizumi’s torso.

The shorter man looked away from the few things she was cooking for a moment, turning to his left to tenderly kiss Oikawa’s temple, smiling as he saw the brunet’s eyes flutter closed with content.

“Smells really good, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mumbled, drumming his fingers over his boyfriend’s stomach. “I still can’t believe you’re as good of a cook as you are a bartender.” he teased.

“Should I be savoring this rare moment of pure admiration from my oh-so-perfect boyfriend?” Iwaizumi raised a brow playfully.

“Oh, so it’s a crime to compliment my boyfriend now?” Oikawa frowned dramatically.

“Yes, when it comes to you, it is.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Now go sit. I’ll bring dinner to the table when it’s done.”

Oikawa pondered for a moment. “Mmmm, nope. I wanna stay.”

Iwaizumi grumbled, “Always find a way to inconvenience me, don’tcha.” But really, his lips were twitching with a smile he wouldn’t dare let bloom across his face.

Iwaizumi was grateful for the low lighting in their kitchen, so that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to see the rosy pink that spread over his cheeks as he took in the domestic evening with his beautiful boy.

The twinkling star lights that Oikawa had begged to put up around the kitchen, claiming that they would add a “cozy” effect to his bland kitchen. Iwaizumi, of course, agreed. And although he couldn’t say for sure that the kitchen felt much cozier, he loved the way that their soft glow reflected off of Oikawa’s chocolate irises, amplifying the rich colors interwoven within. That was reason enough to keep them up.

Iwaizumi bit back a smile upon surveying the scattered photos of the two of them that had been snapped off guard by their friends, usually Kuroo and Bokuto, who made it a competition of who could get the better snapshot. Most of theirs turned out incredibly blurry, so it just added to the chaos that 95% of the many pictures messily tacked up on the wall were hazy images of the couple doing various activities. Sometimes merely holding hands, or sharing a soft kiss. 

Oikawa cooed when their small black cat, Inei, chose to strut into the room at the perfect time, weaving his body around the couple’s ankles, purring quietly as he settled atop their feet.

Iwaizumi fully smiled at the sight of the messy, torn calendar with scrawled writing all over it, as well as random scribbles and stickers. It was just so.. Oikawa. The brunet was not the best at remembering times and dates, so he figured an extra large calendar would help him. Nope. Just turns out it gives him more time to waste decorating it.

But all of that was just mere background noise in the constant whir of Iwaizumi’s mind, as the only thing he could really properly think about was Oikawa. But he supposed that had been true from the moment he laid eyes upon him.

It was a simple moment, this one, Oikawa clinging to Iwaizumi and humming little tunes into his ear as he tapped random patterns into his skin and occasionally pressed kisses to his collarbone.

But as Iwaizumi’s eyes flitted around Oikawa’s apartment, recognizing all the photos and objects that were so incredibly special, Iwaizumi found himself so grateful for the fact that he had even got to meet the love of his life, let alone have such a beautiful life with him.

It was the simple things that made Iwaizumi happy, even though Tooru Oikawa was nowhere near simple or plain, especially compared to his boyfriend.

This thought left Iwaizumi to accept one statement as the truth. Perhaps opposites really do attract. And if that continued to hold true, the only thing Iwaizumi knew was that he would never let his boy go.

“I love you, Tooru.” he mumbled, shrugging his shoulder upward so that Oikawa’s face was level with his, giving him much better access to kiss his lips sweetly.

Oikawa sighed and laid his head back down. “I love you too, Hajime.” he whispered, breathing in the fading scent of Iwaizumi’s cologne.

There was nothing particularly special about this night in general, but something nagged at the back of both of their minds that the feelings evoked in the warm atmosphere were ones they would both cherish and remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed (: comments r appreciated, i will take anything u want to say! anyway, have a good day everyone!! <3


End file.
